


In Between Days

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-22
Updated: 2007-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Just be truthful with me...you're not going to work for the Republican Party, are you?"





	In Between Days

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

She was there. For the past nine days, she was there. Sitting two tables from the side exit with the Washington Post and an extra large cup of something with a funny name that was not coffee. Today she dressed more casual than usual, with an UCBerkeley tee shirt and blue jeans. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was amused by something she read in the paper. Her cell phone rang and she chatted amiably with whoever was on the other end; he liked her effortless laugh.

“Excuse me sir, can I help you?”

Leo turned and walked up to the counter. He never failed to order black coffee with sugar but this kid was new and did not know the routine.

“Hey Rudy!” another employee said. “He wants a cherry Danish too. Good morning Secretary McGarry.”

“Good morning.”

He waited for his order, taking the opportunity once again to glance at her. It looked now as if she was hard at work on a crossword…a woman after her own heart. She put on a pair of black rectangular glasses and he found her even more attractive.

“$7.57 sir.”

Leo paid with a twenty, shoving his change into the pocket of his Armani suit. He kept a five-dollar bill in his hand though. He was going to talk to her today; he just had to get it out of the way. Crashing and burning was a thought that had gone through his mind enough times to keep him from doing this. Not today though. Leo McGarry was afraid of nothing and faced every challenge head on.

He walked toward the exit humming. The five-dollar bill fell out of his hand a few inches from her feet. The trap was set.

“Excuse me? Excuse me you dropped this. Sir?”

Leo turned around.

“I'm sorry?”

“You dropped this.” She stood and held out the money for him.

“Thanks. It’s not often that you find honest people in this town.”

“Oh c’mon, it’s just five dollars. I can't speak for a fifty but…”

She laughed at her own joke and Leo thought it was enchanting.

“I'm Leo.” He held out his hand.

“CJ.”

“Would you like to have dinner with me CJ?”

“Wow, for returning five dollars? That’s big time.”

“It’s not about the money.” He replied.

“I don’t even know you.” She reasoned.

“That is true. I am a little confused on how things work these days. What does a guy do when he keeps seeing the same woman, and he finds her attractive? He wants to get to know her better.”

“Invite her to dinner.”

“I did that. Then what does she do?”

“Accept or decline, I guess. Perhaps amend it to lunch or coffee. Though probably not coffee because she already drinks too much.”

“Two of those answers would make him happy. The other, not so much. But he decided it was all worth the risk of asking her out.”

“Can you sit?” she asked. “Do you have time? God, I have to tell you this is something I haven’t done in a while.”

“I can't sit. In 30 minutes, I will be in a meeting dealing with people I don’t much care for. We could have dinner tonight. I promise to be a gentleman and have you home before curfew.”

CJ smiled then. She rarely made her curfew when she had one. It really had been too long since was on a date, no matter how unconventional all of this was.

“Where?”

“DC Coast at eight o’clock. We can meet there.”

“I cannot believe this, but I'm going to say yes. Just answer one question for me.”

“Alright.”

“Did you drop that money on purpose?” she asked.

“No…yes. It seemed better than just approaching you. So tonight at eight?”

“Yes. I will meet you there.”

“Great.” He grinned. “Have a good day.”

“You too Leo.”

CJ went back to her crossword puzzle and he left. There was no point in pontificating or over thinking it. She accepted the invitation; at the very least, she would get a free dinner. She smiled, thinking of his height as compared with her own. Still he had beautiful hazel eyes and a handsome smile. His ballsy, go for broke attitude had to be admired. The whole thing went down in CJ’s book as one of her most peculiar encounters.

***

“If you are filing this in the not a big deal category then why are you struggling to find something to wear?”

“I don’t want to go looking any ole kinda way. He thinks I'm pretty; I want to keep that fantasy going. Anyway, DC Coast is high end and…it’s not as if I'm wearing a prom dress or anything. Just help me.”

“I'm on the phone. What do you want me to do?”

“Nora, I swear the longer you are married to Mr. Happy, the more you sound like him. Tell me what I look good in.”

“Red, blue, black…that gold sequin dress you have with no back where you can practically see all God gave you. I love that dress. Maybe the maroon cocktail dress. You said he was shorter than you were though, and you have to wear heels with that. Little known secret about short men; tall women in heels turn them on.”

“I was thinking something a bit more spring. I have the purple sequined shell and the off-white suit. It’s warm out so I could wear slides.”

“I like that look. Wear your hair up…men love that.”

“They do?”

“Are you kidding me? Your neck is one of the Top 10 Sexiest Things on the Hill.”

CJ laughed, looking through her closet for the jacket to her suit.

“Yeah right.”

“Seriously. You hide your beauty too much. Its summertime…let it out to play.”

“It’s not summer until June 20th. What if we don’t have anything to talk about Nora? What if it feels like that blind date I went on last year? Remember Charles Garrett?”

“That Shatner, circa 1968 look-alike?” Nora asked.

“Yeah. I nearly fell asleep in my tiramisu. Let’s hope there are more interesting guys in LA.”

“Hell no. The Eastern United States has the sexiest, smartest, most sophisticated men in the world. All LA has is fake tans and no temperature control. I'm not even going to mention earthquakes, wildfires, mudslides, and a high rate of suicide.”

“Gee Nora; tell me how you really feel.”

They both laughed.

“Alright, I'm supposed to be meeting him in 90 minutes. I’ll call you as soon as I get in and give you details.”

“Call me tomorrow. I’ll probably be fucking when you come in.”

“I hate you.”

“Bye CJ.” she said laughing.

“Bye.”

***

CJ took her wine and looked around the restaurant. It was a lively crowd tonight and she wondered how he got in on such short notice.

“Reservations for this restaurant are weeks, if not months, in advance.” She said.

“I know. I called in a favor.”

“Why?”

“Because a beautiful woman accepted an invitation. I wanted to impress you.”

“I don’t need to be impressed. Though I can tell you this is my second favorite restaurant.”

“Damn! What's your first?”

“701.” She was quiet for a moment. “So Leo, tell me about yourself.”

He was from Boston, though he spent most of his life in Chicago. He was the older brother to two sisters, one in Chicago banking and the other moving up in the ranks of the Atlanta school system. Leo had a Bachelor’s degree from the University of Michigan and a law degree from the University of Chicago Law School. He was a Colonel in the US Army and a decorated Vietnam veteran. Politics has been his life since the late 1970s. His ex-wife Jenny lived in what used to be his sprawling Chevy Chase home. He had a daughter Mallory who taught third grade at Fredrick Douglass Elementary School here in DC.

“Wow, that’s a pretty full life. How long were you married?”

“Almost 30 years. I've only been divorced two years.”

“What happened? How could you make it that long and then nothing?”

“I am not easy to live with…Jenny deserved a medal for putting up with all my shit. I…”

The server’s arrival interrupted Leo’s story. He wanted the lobster and crab stuffed flounder with summer squash and rice pilaf. CJ thought the broiled scallops and braised short ribs sounded excellent. She also wanted a refill on her wine.

“Another glass of water, Mr. Secretary?”

“No. A Ginger ale and cherry please Don.”

“Yes sir.”

“Mr. Secretary?” CJ raised her eyebrow.

“That was supposed to be the last chapter of the story. Shall I continue where I was, or jump forward?”

“I have this quirk where I always read the last page of a book before I read the story. My best friend thinks its silly because I'm clueless to the meaning without reading everything in between. Get back to your being unbearable…that interested me.”

Leo grinned and that made CJ smile.

“I don’t think unbearable was the word I used.”

“I bet it was what you meant though.”

“I used to drink a hell of a lot. Jenny and I went to hell and back over the course of our marriage. She had the unfortunate curse of being the wife of a workaholic and an alcoholic. She was a saint to put up with me as long as she did. A few months after I got out of rehab for the last time that she wanted out. I think she met someone and didn’t want to tell me. Anyway, now I'm on my own. Do you want to hear something cool?”

“OK.”

“I live in a hotel.”

“What?”

“The Watergate penthouse suite is my home.”

“Well, that is certainly adventurous. And rather expensive.”

Their drinks arrived and Leo sipped the Ginger ale.

“As good as advertised. My assistant swears by these and as usual, she is right. It’s delicious.”

“Tell me why you are Mr. Secretary?”

“Oh right, that. I guess hoping you'd forget about that was far-fetched.”

“A little bit.”

“I was Secretary of Labor.”

“Oh my God, when?”

“1990 to 1994. That’s why everyone calls me that. I think it is silly; its not as if I was President or something. Most people forget my job even exists…you didn’t recognize me. OK, I don’t think I have talked that much about myself ever. I want to hear about you. To start, what does CJ stand for?”

“I never start with that. We will talk about it if we get to know each other better.”

“OK, that’s fair. Tell me where you are from.”

CJ called Dayton, OH home her entire life. She rushed out of there as soon as she could, attending UCBerkeley for her Bachelors and Masters degrees. After a year in New York City learning her craft the hard way she moved to the nation’s capital with friends. Currently she worked for Emily’s List.

“I am fascinated with politics, though deep down I think I hate it. Sometimes I'm not sure we can truly be passionate about something we don’t have spite for.”

“How do your parents feel about your being in politics?” Leo asked.

“I think my father is proud. My mother died when I was a little girl.”

Leo nodded but said nothing. Dinner arrived and the conversation slowed. CJ picked it up again.

“Lets play a game.” She said.

“In an expensive, four-star restaurant…excellent idea.”

“Its called My Favorite Things. I spit out things and you tell me your favorite.”

“I think I can handle it.”

“Candy?”

“Snickers Bar.”

“Color?”

“Grey.”

“Movie?”

“Gilda.”

“You're a Rita Hayworth fan I see.”

“Redheads are my absolute weakness. I can't tell you why; every man has their thing.”

“Hmm.” CJ pushed auburn strands behind her ear. “What is your favorite indulgence?”

“Cufflinks.” 

“Cufflinks?” she asked laughing.

“Yeah. I own over 30 pair. I have an addictive personality. When I like something, I really like it. Tell me, what's your favorite guilty pleasure?”

“Um, sleeping in on the weekends. I don’t get to do it very often. I'm talking til noon. Closed shades, fluffy pillows; the whole nine.”

“I would definitely feel guilty about that.” Leo said.

“Not if you were doing it with me.”

“I don’t think I’d feel guilty about anything I would do with you.”

“You're flirting.”

“Perhaps, but you started it.”

***

“I would be happy to give you a ride home.” He said.

“No, I can get a cab. I had a good time tonight. It exceeded expectations and nothing really does that these days.”

“Was it good enough for me to see you again?”

“Leo, I…”

“No pressure.” He reached into his jacket pocket. “Take this.”

It was his card. Leo McGarry, Political Strategist and Consultant. Why did CJ believe he was much more than that? He barely batted an eyelash at their nearly 100-dollar meal. This was not a man on the hustle for political work. Her stock probably went up fivefold just sitting at the same table with him. The thing was, CJ definitely wanted out of the game. She slid it into her purse.

“I’ll call you.”

“Well just in case we never see each other again.” Leo moved in, tilted his chin, and gently kissed her lips. “I didn’t want to let you get away without kissing you.”

CJ smiled, kissing him again.

“I will call you. Goodnight Leo.” CJ stepped out onto the curb. “Taxi!”

***

“We need a moment of silence for my jean jacket.” CJ said.

“I was thinking more like a bonfire.”

“Funny Tobus.”

CJ reached over and slapped him.

“There were some really good times in that jacket. Josh, remember Morrissey in Harvard Square?”

“Oh yeah.” Josh grinned, sipping his beer. “The bud flashing.”

“We had a long conversation many moons ago that my bosom shall never again be referred to as the buds. Right Joshua?”

“Yeah, but we were speaking past tense and I was…”

“Save it.”

“How did your date go last week CJ?” Nora came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

“A date?” Josh wolf-whistled. “Who was the lucky bastard?”

“He couldn’t have been that lucky.” Donna said, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “CJ didn’t even mention him.”

“I did not invite you guys here to talk about that.” she said. “It was dinner; we ate and I came home.”

“Alone?” Josh’s nose was in the air. “That sucks.”

“Sex on the first date…what kind of girl do you think I am?”

“A beautiful, attractive, hopefully horny woman.”

“Good save.” She leaned to kiss the top of his curls.

“See, you always try to trap me into saying something stupid and then you hit me. I am never going to fall for it again.”

“I, for one, can say with clarity that I care nothing about your sex life.” Toby said. “Put in the movie please.”

“Aren't we going to wait for Larry and Sam?” Donna asked.

“Late and later?” Toby grumbled. “Why bother?”

“Give them 15 minutes.” Nora said. “It will give CJ time to tell us about her date.”

“You would already know if I had not been banned from calling you because you were getting laid.” CJ grumbled. “It was just dinner. He was a very nice man but now is definitely not the time for me to get involved. OK, enough of that.”

“Spoiled sport.” Donna threw a pillow at her.

“Are we late?” 

Sam and Larry walked into the apartment as if they lived there. It didn’t bother CJ…her place was typical their stomping ground.

“I hope that’s a rhetorical question.” Toby grumbled. “Can we please watch the movie now?”

“Forgive him if he gets all Diane Varsi at any time.” Nora said, cuddling with her husband on the couch.

The credits started on Peyton Place and the friends relaxed around the living room with popcorn and beer. It was not often that they all got together and they liked to take advantage of it.

***

CJ studied the card as she curled up in bed. It was raining out and her radio softly Marc Cohn. She took a deep breath, flicking the card in her hand repeatedly. She had been thinking of him the past week; wanted to talk to him again. Oh hell, it was summer. Wasn’t a girl allowed to be carefree when the mercury went above 80? Dialing her cordless phone CJ tried to think of incredibly witty things to say.

“Leo McGarry.”

“Hello Leo. This is CJ.”

“Hello! How are you?”

“I'm good. How about you?”

“Hanging in there. I didn’t ask for your number because I didn’t want to pressure you. But when you didn’t call…”

“I was busy.” She lied. “Well, there were some things that needed to get done.”

“I understand that. How was your week?”

“I had some friends over the other night watching movies. We don’t get to spend enough time together and the years will probably show us growing further apart and I don’t like that.”

“Work was alright?”

“I left Emily’s List…needed a change of scenery. I've worked full or part time since I was 16 years old. Having a little time off has been good for me. I start a new job in September.”

“Where?”

“If it’s alright I have no desire to talk about work. Who wants to do that while on vacation?”

“I can see that. Just be truthful with me…you're not going to work for the Republican Party, are you?”

CJ laughed aloud and Leo liked the sound of it.

“Oh God no. Leo McGarry, what kind of girl do you think I am?”

“I'm just checking. I have little doubt about your honor.”

“Thank you. Are you busy tomorrow?” she asked.

“Dreadfully. What about Saturday?”

“OK.”

“You're smiling.” He said.

“How do you know that?”

“I just know. So I get to see you Saturday?”

“Yeah. Do you have something particular in mind?”

“I will pick you up at two. Dress casual and bring a coat.”

“A coat? Leo, its probably going to be 75 degrees.”

“I know. Just bring a light jacket, OK?”

“Alright. I’ll take the bait.”

“I'm glad you called me. I haven’t seen you having coffee since we went out. I thought you went to a new coffee place so we would never have to have that awkward encounter you have with someone when you go out on a date with them but don’t like them. You know, the ‘oh God I have to chat with this idiot’ thing.”

“Does that happen to you often?” she asked.

“Avoidance? Probably more than I am willing to admit. You have to tell me where you live so I can pick you up. Unless you just want to meet me at the Watergate.”

“I can come there. I would prefer.”

That was fine with Leo. For some reason she was not comfortable with him knowing where she lived. It was the 90s and some guys were crazy. She was looking out for herself.

“So, we will meet outside the hotel at two?” he asked.

“OK. I had better get some sleep. Goodnight Leo.”

“Goodnight.”

***

“Oh my God Leo, this is terrific.”

“Ta-da!”

Leo held up both arms in triumph and CJ smiled. They drove from DC to Bethesda and were now in the parking lot of an ice skating rink.

“C’mon.” she said. “Lets skate.”

Over their first dinner CJ told Leo how much she loved ice-skating. Growing up in Dayton she took lessons for almost a decade. Though she eventually lost interest when it came time to either devote herself to the craft or do more teenage activities, CJ told Leo that her father had a houseful of trophies. So many times the ice had been her refuge when things were overwhelming.

“Ice skating in the summer? I have to tell you how great this is.”

“Then lets get to it.”

Leo held out his hand for her but CJ didn’t take it. She just started walking; he picked up speed to catch up. Inside the place was empty but the ice was ready to go.

“Hey Fred!”

“Leo!”

A heavyset older man with white hair and a white beard came over. He and Leo shook hands.

“You look great Leo. How’s little Mallory?”

“A grown woman if you can believe it.”

“So it Colleen. I look at her sometimes and wonder where the pigtails went. You know Scott got into Johns Hopkins.”

“That’s great. And Amy?”

“Still putting up with me…the woman is an angel.”

“No doubt. Fred, this is my friend CJ Cregg. CJ, this is Fred Spencer. We were in the army together and he owns the rink.”

“Its nice to meet you.” CJ shook his hand.

Fred had seen his share of skaters over the years, from the average enthusiast to the Olympic bound. He asked her when she gave it up.

“A long time ago. We were strolling down memory lane today.”

“Well I want you to have a good time. Leo, there is cocoa on and you know where things are. I will be in the office if you need me.”

“How long do we have?” Leo asked.

“Take your time.”

Leo asked for her shoe size and disappeared behind the counter. He came back with two pairs of skates. They sat down on the bench together and CJ zipped her puffy jacket.

“Are you going out there with me?” she asked.

“I would love just to watch but that would make a lousy date.” He stood and this time she accepted his hand.

“Are you any good at this Leo?”

“I will have you know that I can fall almost better than any person I know.”

CJ laughed as they hit the ice. Leo did alright for himself and CJ let him go so she could do a few runs around the rink to warm up. It was like riding a bike; soon she was impressing Leo with a few spins and a mediocre double axle.

“Dance with me.”

Leo took both of her hands and they moved together on the ice.

“There is no music.” She reasoned.

“We don’t need it. Just visualize Torville and Dean in your head.”

“You like ice dancing Leo?”

“I like Torville and Dean. It was the Bolero they danced to, wasn’t it?”

CJ nodded, gasping when she felt his arms around her slender waist.

“It always looked like they were making love out there on the ice. I could never take my eyes off them. Let’s make sure we move together or I will end up on the injured reserve list.”

That made CJ smile, and though their first steps were tentative, soon they were gliding on the ice in harmony. Leo took a deep breath and tried not to enjoy being so close to her. She smelled amazing and her scent was sexy and familiar.

“Is this the part when you accidentally touch me the wrong way and then try to kiss me?”

Leo looked at her and she was smiling. He didn’t bother to answer, moving in for the kill. With no warning they became a tangle of limbs, tumbling onto the ice.

“Ow.” CJ whispered.

“That was entirely my fault.” Leo said. “I'm sorry.”

“Well, since you are practically laying on top of me Leopold you better go for the smooch.”

“Its not as adorable when you tell me to.”

“So you don’t want…”

He was kissing her and CJ had nothing left to say. Luckily she was already on her butt because his mouth made her weak in the knees. After a few kisses they helped each other up. Leo wiped ice shavings from his khakis.

“I think its time for a little break.” He said.

“Go, I'm going to skate around for a bit.”

He nodded, heading back for non-slippery surfaces. Over a cup of cocoa Leo watched her out there on the ice…she seemed at peace. Something weighed on her mind. Leo was a very perceptive man and he could see it. They were still strangers; he had no right to know any of her personal business. Still, he hoped she might want to talk about it…get it off her chest.

“You're staring at me.” she said, her skating done.

“I'm admiring your form. You must have been very good.”

“Some say.”

She skated to the wall; leaned over it.

“Is something wrong CJ? You seem worried about something.”

“No.” she shook her head. “I'm hungry though. I hope you plan to feed me after this vigorous workout.”

Leo didn’t know what to say so he let his grin say it all.

***

The night of their fourth date was a cloudy, drizzly Friday in early June. They had lunch that Tuesday and then Leo was off to Philadelphia for business. He came back on Friday morning and called CJ.

“Hey, are you back?”

“I am. What are you up to today?”

“A little of this, a little of that. What about you?”

“A nap is first on the list. Second is definitely seeing you.”

“That’s really sweet. You need to rest though. Its been nothing but accelerated trains and business for you these past few days.”

“I know. Do you want to meet for dinner later? It might be late, say nine.”

“Do you think we can get a table at Fin on a Friday night?” CJ asked.

Fin was the restaurant inside the Watergate Hotel. It was always hopping with political busybodies and wannabes. Lobbyists and members of the press seemed to like it too. It was summer though so most of the usual crowd was on vacation. Only the diehards, Leo being one of them, were still in town.

“I will make a phone call.” He said.

“Good. Take a nap…you will need your energy later.”

“Will I? That sounds intriguing. Wanna give me a hint?”

“Nope. I thought you liked surprises.”

“I find that usually I do not.”

“We will discuss it later. Cross my heart.”

In the penthouse suite of the Watergate Hotel, there was not much time for discussion. The couple talked and laughed over dinner and cocktails. No one could tell a political fat cat story like Leo McGarry. Once upstairs, CJ loved the view of the Potomac River from his picture window. It was raining so she didn’t see the Washington Monument, Capitol Hill, and the Lincoln Memorial like you would on a clear day. Leo came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist.

“This is a lovely view.” She said. “I bet it is even better in the moonlight.”

“The view I have from right here is quite sufficient. Magnificent, actually.”

“You are pretty good with your adjectives Leopold.”

Leo kissed away the rest of her words. CJ sighed, sliding her hands up his back, his neck, and through his hair. Growling, Leo pulled her even closer. She felt his excitement and shared it. Their mouths barely separated as they maneuvered over to the couch and got comfortable.

“Oh CJ.” Leo moaned, his lips moving down to her neck.

“That feels really nice.” She whispered.

Leo didn’t respond, his mouth kissing and nibbling her fair skin.

“You might leave a mark.” CJ squirmed a bit.

“Do you mind terribly?” Leo murmured against her skin.

“I haven’t had a hickey since high school.”

She pulled away from him and Leo stopped.

“What's the matter?” he asked.

“We should go to the bedroom. If you want to.”

“I really want to.”

She stood and he did too. Taking both of her hands in his they walked to the large bedroom. CJ smiled at the sight of the king-sized, four poster bed. Leo stood by it as she slid out of her red sundress. Now all she wore was a pair of red satin and lace panties.

“You are so beautiful. C’mere.”

On the bed, the kisses turned passionate. For a while they were both content with their mouths being the only body parts touching. Soon though, Leo’s hands were exploring her body. Slowly, touching every place he could and taking his time.

“Mmm.” CJ arched her back.

Leo stroked her breasts and watched with fascination as her sensitive skin covered in goose bumps and her nipples hardened. He bent his mouth to them, licking, kissing, and sucking. 

“Oh God Leo, oh God.” CJ giggled as it overwhelmed her.

He wanted to ask her if he was making her feel good but refused to stop long enough to do so. She reached down to undo his slacks.

“Foreplay is nice but…”

Leo kissed her mouth again as CJ undressed him. Dress shirt, tie, slacks; until he was down to his boxer shorts.

“I really want you.” He said. “It scares me how much I want you.”

CJ pushed him over on the bed, liking the look of surprise in his eyes and the grin on his lips.

“I know how much you want me…I want you too.”

She stripped him of his shorts, taking a few minutes to touch him. His nipples, a few scars on his chest and groin, one that looked like an appendectomy scar, and finally his erection.

“Oh God.” Leo moaned, twisting his hips in the air. “What are you doing to do?”

“What do you want me to do?”

Leo laughed a bit. He didn’t want to say; didn’t want to seem boorish and turn her off.

“I really want your mouth on me CJ. If you want to.”

Now CJ smiled, doing what he asked. Leo was in heaven as her mouth ran up and down his erection. Her tongue was warm and her lips vibrated on his skin. She liked the way Leo whimpered; liked that he was excited.

“Oh CJ, oh baby, oh God, I love it, don’t you stop baby.”

She didn’t and soon Leo climaxed, sinking into the bed. CJ covered his body in kisses until she reached his mouth.

“Did you like it?”

“That is truly an understatement. I have condoms in the nightstand drawer.”

CJ took one, sliding it down his erection. He got hard again quickly…that was important information to file away. She was on top the first time and they both liked that. Leo caressed her breasts as his thrusts met her long strokes. It felt so damn good; CJ leaned forward so her clit rubbed against his skin.

“You're so sexy baby, so hot. My God, you're beautiful.” Leo said through clenched teeth.

“Oh yes! Oh Leo!”

CJ fell first and they rolled on the bed so he was on top. Leo thrust in and out of her until he shuddered with his second orgasm of the night. 

“Shit.” He muttered as they both started to come down.

“Don’t move.” CJ held onto his hips as he lay on top of her.

Leo shook his head, turning to kiss her. For a while they just lay there and listened to the rainfall. Leo finally collapsed onto the bed, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“Leo?”

“Mmm hmm?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“What?” he turned on his side, stroked her hair. “You can tell me anything.”

“I'm moving to California.”

For a split second he stopped moving. He went back to stroking her hair and CJ was not sure if his stopping was even real.

“When?”

“My new job in LA starts on September 15th. I didn’t know how to tell you…I like you.”

“I like you too. You're leaving?”

“Yeah.” CJ nodded.

“OK.”

He took her into his arms and kissed her.

“I'm sorry that I waited so long to say something. I wasn’t being fair.”

“Its alright. We have some time together and we will make the best of it.”

CJ nodded, cuddling closer to him. She ran her fingers along his skin and fell asleep wondering how they were going to do that.

***

“I don’t know why you have to go in the first place.”

Josh stuffed books into a cardboard box as he sipped beer.

“Be careful with those books. Some of them are valuable. And you know why…I need a change.”

“But now? I mean, come on. We’re two years from a Presidential election; midterms are in November.”

“Nothing can get me on the Hoynes train.” CJ replied. “I'm tired of politics and the whole game. Do we really need to go over this again?”

CJ sat on her couch and lit a cigarette. The hour was turning late; she was thinking about dinner.

“I'm telling you, you are going to miss this life.” He said.

“I have no doubt that you are right about that. Maybe I will even come back someday, but right now, I need to get away. Triton-Day is offering me a lot of money. It’s the change I need.”

Josh understood where she was coming from. There were so many days where he felt like he could not do it anymore. He had been in politics one way or another since his days as a page in the House of Representatives. Every time he thought he was ready to pack it in he knew he could not…it ran through his veins and filled his lungs. What else was there to do except politics?

“I guess.” He replied.

“There is a little problem though.”

“Spill it woman.” Josh flopped on her couch, pulling her onto his lap. “I knew something was going on; knew you were keeping something from me. Do you know how difficult it is to keep things from me?”

“Oh shut up.”

“Tell me what's happening.”

CJ sat back on the couch and sipped her white wine.

“I've met a man.”

“In this town that is no shock. Who is he?”

“Leo McGarry.”

“What!” Josh’s eyes widened. “When you say you’ve met him, what exactly do you mean?”

“Oh c’mon. I know it’s been a long time since you’ve had some carnal knowledge but you know what I mean.”

“I get plenty of knowledge, thank you. So, you and Leo? In the biblical sense? Holy smokes.”

“Dammit Josh! You have 10 seconds to get your brains out of your balls or we are done talking.”

“Alright, alright. I'm sorry. It’s just a shock, that’s all. This man is very important. He is practically running the Democratic Party right now, former Secretary of Labor. He’s a shoo-in for the President of the DNC.”

“I like him a lot.”

“How did you two meet?” Josh asked.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me. Anyway, isn’t it the way of the world that I meet this man a few months before I move away?”

“That does suck. What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean? I'm going to California as planned.”

“But…”

“But what? My last few relationships have been such a blast. What kind of doofus would I be for giving up decades of hard work for about five weeks of something nice? I plan to enjoy this summer, my time with you guys, and my time with Leo. Then real life begins in September.”

Josh nodded. He understood where she was coming from. He had known CJ a long time; knew how long she worked for all she achieved. He also knew Leo McGarry, had for half his life. If he wanted to pursue CJ, nothing was going to stop him. It certainly would be interesting to see how it all turned out.

***

“Pet Sematary is a good movie.”

“No.” Leo shook his head. “It’s a wonderful book but a forgettable film. Except for Fred Gwynne; he was good.”

“You don't look like the Stephen King type.”

“What do they look like?”

“I don’t know…Josh Lyman. You look like you'd get your chills from Ray Bradbury and some of the more established writers of the 50s and 60s.”

“Watch it young lady; you're coming dangerously close to calling me old.”

“No!” CJ exclaimed, laughing. She took his hand. “That is not what I meant.”

“Mmm hmm. Keep digging.”

CJ just laughed and Leo did too. He wished he could find witty things to say so she would always laugh. She bumped him and they kept laughing.

“It’s Claudia Jean, by the way.”

“What's Claudia Jean?”

“My name.”

Leo stopped walking and so did she.

“Claudia Jean. That’s beautiful.”

“It’s just a name.”

“No, I love it.”

“Well thank you.”

She kissed him softly. Leo stroked her face.

“Would you like ice cream Claudia Jean?”

“Can we get it from room service?”

“They have everything.”

“Then I want ice cream. I also want…”

“I think I know what you want.”

They’d spent the afternoon watching a Shakespeare in the Park version of Othello that they both thought was amazing. Then they walked around the Mall, which was rapidly filling with tourists. Summer had arrived in DC and the locals were ready to grin and bear it. June was a week from being over; CJ and Leo had known each other for seven weeks.

“Really?” she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

Leo nodded. He took her hand, turning it over and kissing her wrist.

“You want a little solitude, you want my arms around you, and perhaps you want silk sheets. But you definitely want your ice cream.”

“Yes. Double chocolate fudge.”

He kissed her, loving the way it made her smile.

“You forgot one thing Leopold. There is something else I want.”

“Do tell.”

“I want A/C…it’s hotter than hell out there.”

“Then let’s go up to the room.”

Leo had so much more than a room; it was the biggest hotel suite CJ had ever seen. They decided to walk to the hotel since it wasn’t far. Holding hands and moving through the throngs of people CJ felt a peace she hadn't in a long time. Then she heard her name.

“Claudia, it’s good to see you.”

“Hello Senator. What are you doing in town?”

Leo felt her tense and hold his hand tighter.

“A little Congressional business.”

“The Senate is on recess.” She said.

“We never truly stop working.” John Hoynes said.

“I thought it was more like you guys never worked.”

CJ looked at Leo; couldn’t help but smile.

“Senator, you know Leo McGarry.”

“Everyone knows Leo McGarry. I didn’t know you two were friends.”

“Don’t be silly John,” Leo said. “There are a plethora of things you don’t know about me.”

“I was not insinuating otherwise. It was good to see you Claudia; have a nice afternoon.”

“Goodbye Senator.”

He walked away and the couple moved on.

“Do you two have a history?” Leo asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean other than your being good friends with his Chief of Staff.”

“Not really. I handled some things for his Senatorial campaign when I was with Emily’s List.”

“He is a fantastic politician. They say he has the Democratic nod sewn up but it’s too early in the game for predictions like that. No one can make a decision like that before midterms.”

“I cannot wait to get away from this.” She mumbled.

They were quiet for a while after that, walking slowly as CJ fanned herself.

“Leo?”

“Hmm?”

“When I said I can't wait to get away from this, I wasn’t talking about you. You know that, right?”

“Of course you didn’t mean me…you think I'm adorable.”

CJ laughed, leaning to kiss him.

“I really do.” She whispered.

“As much as I don’t want you to go, I understand why you are.”

“You think you can sit my friends down and explain it to them?”

“So now you think me a miracle worker? I guess I should be flattered by that.”

CJ laughed a bit, squeezing his hand. They went up to the penthouse, wasting very little time getting naked and between the silk sheets.

“What are you doing for Independence Day?” Leo asked, kissing her naked shoulder.

“Um, Toby is having a barbecue. Burgers, beer, and fireworks…is there anything more American than that? Why?”

“I would love to be together that day.”

“OK.” She kissed him. Wrapping her long arms around him, CJ rolled them over on the bed. “Its time to stop talking.”

“It’s all good with you. The talking, the not talking…”

He kissed her as they stroked each other under the covers.

“You feel so good baby.”

“Mmm, you too.”

CJ’s back arched as Leo spread her thighs to touch her. He stroked until her eyes shut tight and she cried out his name. He liked the way she gripped the sheets and her breathing changed; she always enjoyed being touched. Leo smiled, sliding down the bed and moving his face between her legs. His tongue was warm and wet; it nearly drove CJ insane. With his hands and mouth, he made love to her.

“Oh God, oh God, ohhh…Leo!”

She climaxed and she tasted every drop of her. CJ shuddered, grasping his shoulder.

“God, I really like that.” he whispered.

“Ditto. Make love to me.”

It felt so good to be inside of her, and not just because it had been a while since Leo had been with a woman. Making love to her was not medium rare steak and potatoes good but Johnny Walker Blue straight good. CJ was a responsive, sexy, and enthusiastic lover. She made her body do exactly what it needed to do to turn them both on and make it hot. Leo loved to be on top or underneath her. He loved to watch her grab her breasts or stroke her clit. He liked the way she screamed his name; loved the way she whispered it on a sigh.

It never failed to make him cum when she told him to, though it was essential that she was satisfied first. As amazing as the whole experience was, what blew Leo’s mind the most was that she actually wanted him. The woman, not to be a complete pig, was a prime piece of real estate. She was a mover and shaker in this town and so beautiful. In both the boardroom and bedroom, she would knock your socks off. 

There were probably dozens of attractive men in the game who would sell their souls to be with her. Beautiful, smart, and perceptive, Claudia Jean Cregg was the trifecta. But it was Leo who was making love to her. Leo who groaned as she scratched his back and grabbed his hips. Leo who came with a rush and then lingered inside of her as she thanked him with sweet kisses.

“Don’t leave me.” he said. “Don't go to California.”

“Leo…”

“I cannot be blamed for what I say. Making love to you fries my brain.”

She grinned, kissing him again. They lay on the bed together not touching at all but connected.

“Didn’t you promise me ice cream?” she asked.

“I did. I promised you whatever you want.”

“Well I want double chocolate fudge ice cream…for now.”

***

“I don’t like him dammit! I don’t know how many different ways I can say it.”

“There are no different ways to say it.” Nora grumbled. “You say it exactly the same way every time.”

“What do you expect? This is not the guy. The damn party looks at him as if he is Jesus Christ Superstar…the second coming. He is just an overgrown frat boy from the University of Texas.”

“Toby, it’s unfair to belittle what Hoynes has done just because you don’t like him.” Donna said.

“No its not.” Toby reasoned. “Everything he has done to get here? He started the urban renewal project to secure the black vote. He’s a fan of revisiting don’t ask, don’t tell to get the gay vote. The man is a chameleon; he is what you want him to be until you are in his web. Then he turns ugly.”

“I'm not fond of him either.” Cliff Calley said.

“You're a Republican.” CJ said. “Are you really supposed to be?”

“Hey, I'm just saying…”

“And I'm saying to cut it out before Josh gets here.” CJ replied. “It’s his job and we are not going to give him shit for it. It’s supposed to be a happy day. I'm sure there is something else for us to discuss.”

“The Yankees are looking good so far.” Cliff said.

“Are you saying that to get on my good side?” Toby asked.

The lawyer shook his head; it was just an observation.

“Leo, do you want a wine cooler?” Donna asked, grabbing two from the cooler.

“No thank you. I don’t drink.”

“Coke then?”

“Sure.”

Larry, who was already at least one sheet in the wind, got Toby wrapped in midterm election talk. CJ just groaned; it never seemed to end. Sam was swept up in it and when Josh finally got there with his feminist, sometime girlfriend Amy Gardner, they were caught up as well. Cliff sat at the table with Donna, Nora, CJ, and Bonnie…he stayed far away from the conversation. He had other friends he could talk politics with; here his opinions were not desired.

“So Clifford how is the chairman?” Leo asked.

“He’s well Mr. McGarry.”

“Call me Leo, and tell Jack I said hello.”

“You're friends with the RNC chairman?” Nora asked.

“Poker buddies from a long time ago.”

They had all been around the block enough times to know that mean they used to get drunk together back in the day.

“I'm getting out of town.” Bonnie said. “I've convinced Larry to take me to Toronto in two weeks. I told him if he didn’t take me on a trip I would dump him.”

“Did you mean it?” Nora asked.

“No. But it worked and we are getting the hell out of here.”

“What do you two have in common?” Donna asked. “He works on the Hill and you are not fond of politics.”

Bonnie had just gotten her Masters degree in political science from Georgetown University. She loved ideologies, not actuality.

“He makes me laugh, he’s smart, and he treats me like a queen. Even my parents like him. You know?”

“I know.” CJ squeezed Leo’s hand under the table and he winked at her. “Leo, you better go join the menfolk before you crawl out of your skin.”

“Can I?” he asked, laughing that he even felt the need to.

“Go. You too Cliff Calley, just don’t speak.”

“Yes ma'am.”

They left and the women could now talk about men.

“You're really going to California and leaving that sweet man behind?” Bonnie asked.

“I'm trying not to get too attached.”

“How's that working for you?” Donna asked.

“Shut up.”

CJ ate her hamburger and drank her beer. Even though she chatted with her girlfriends about everything from summer plans to Donna Karan’s fall line, CJ couldn’t help but glance at Leo every ten minutes. He and Toby were holding court; sometimes Toby out shouted him but Leo never failed to hold his own. Both men were fascinating in the same and in completely different ways.

“Leo is going to have a hole in the side of his face if you keep staring at him.” Nora said.

“Hmm?” CJ turned back to her friends. “What?”

They all laughed and CJ cut her eyes at them.

“I don’t know what you evil bitches said but I have the feeling I am the butt of a joke.”

“Never.” Bonnie replied, still laughing.

“Yeah right.”

“You look at Leo a certain way.” Nora said. “I know that look.”

“Don’t start with me Nora. We’ve hardly known each other for two months. I mean, I can tell you I like him, but…”

“I fell in love with Toby the first night we met.”

“I'm not in love with Leo.” CJ whispered it; didn’t want him to hear the conversation.

“So you can say with a clear conscience that it is just a fling?” Donna asked.

“Stop it guys.” CJ ran her fingers through her hair and finished her beer. “I have enough to worry about. Don’t start with the love thing. You know I hate when couples try to get their single friends attached.”

“Hey, are you alright?”

Leo found CJ over by the cooler, drinking another beer and trying to get relief from the heat and inquiry from well meaning friends. She tried to smile for him but it wasn’t in her right now.

“I just need to go home.” She said. “It’s been a good time but I'm feeling tired. Sometimes the heat is no good for me.”

“Before the fireworks?” Leo asked.

“I don't care.”

He knew something was wrong. For three days, he heard about nothing but the fireworks. Apparently, Toby’s backyard was a prime location for the show.

“Alright. I’ll take you home.”

“I want to go by myself.” She replied.

“I get it, but at least let me drop you off. You will never get a cab today and most of the main roads are closed. Please CJ.”

He relented with a nod. She said goodbye to her friends; they all knew something was wrong. Toby searched Leo for answers but the older man shrugged with his eyes. They drove to her condo in silence and CJ got out of the car without a word. Leo rolled down the window.

“Hey, what's going on with you? Aren’t you even going to say goodbye to me?”

She started to shake her head; almost seemed unable to stop.

“Just drive away Leo, just go.”

“Claudia Jean…”

“Go, OK! Leave me alone!”

She went up her front steps, into the door, and slammed it behind her. From her window, she saw his Beamer sit out there for nearly an hour. She sighed relief when he finally drove away without coming up. The next three days CJ did not answer her phone and on the fourth day, it didn’t ring.

***

About eight days later Leo was at her door with two dozen peach roses. He knew they were her favorite and knew she was feeling blue. The five messages he left for her since the Fourth had gone unanswered. He gave up after that, figuring she wanted space from him. Two days ago, Leo decided she had enough space.

“I don’t deserve these.” She said, opening the door.

“That doesn’t matter, they are still for you. Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

She took the flowers and moved out of the doorway.

“They are so beautiful Leo.”

“So are you. How are you?” he kissed her cheek.

“Alright. I'm just trying to get a few things done while it was raining. You have no idea how hard it is to pack up all these years of my life in boxes.”

“Betcha I would. I have moved around more than I’d have liked. I missed you Claudia Jean. You are going to be gone soon and I will regret the week we didn’t spend together. Please don’t push me away.”

“Are you hungry? I'm craving pizza.”

“Bacon?” Leo asked.

“Extra cheese?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“He put his arms around her and CJ took a deep breath.

“You weren’t mad at me, were you?”

“No. No, I really mean that.”

She kissed away his apprehensions and her own with tender lips and a knowing tongue. Leo pushed her hair behind her ear.

“Pizza now and plenty of attention later. I promise.”

She smiled, stroking the nape of her neck.

“Attention, now.” She bent to nibble his earlobe. Leo’s knees buckled.

“Mmm baby, no.”

“No?” she pouted.

“I am going to be firm with you for your own good.” Leo patted her ass. “C’mon, let’s eat.”

She grabbed the cordless phone and called for pizza, wings and beer. CJ sat down on the couch, calling him over with her finger. Leo sat in her arms. He missed her terribly and there was no way he could deny it. His body, mind, and soul ached for her.

“So, what did you do this week while you were ignoring me?” Leo asked.

“Ignore is a strong word.”

“When you leave five messages that go unanswered but that person is still in town, ignored is what we call it. I'm a politician CJ; I got a PhD in ignoring phone calls.”

“I'm sorry Leo. I just…I was overwhelmed. My friends, you, and my plans. Sometimes things just happen at the wrong time.”

“There is no wrong time to fall in love.”

“Leo…”

“I know what you're saying. We’re awfully fond of each other. We also both think your going to LA is a bit of a bummer while still knowing it’s wonderful for you. I meant what I said the night of our first date…no pressure.”

“I don’t feel pressure.” She shook her head.

“OK, overwhelmed. You don't have to feel that either.”

He kissed her softly and she smiled. They just looked at each other for a little while; CJ traced his bottom lip with her thumb. He sucked her thumb into his mouth.

“Oh Leo.”

She did the nervous giggle as he pulled her close, teasing her lips with his own.

“It looks like you are pretty much ready to go.” He said.

“Looks can be deceiving. Don’t you want to kiss me?”

“Pretty much all the time.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“I get myself into trouble, wanting you like I do.”

“You can't fool me…” her lips were so close, Leo could taste her. “You love trouble.”

Leo grabbed her and the kiss was fiery. CJ wrapped her arms tighter around him, their bodies pressing together until they practically shared one heartbeat.

“I've missed you.” She murmured between kisses. “I've wasted time.”

“We’ll make it up. That’s definitely a promise.”

The door buzzed and CJ’s disappointment was evident. She got up from the couch and went over to the door. Leo just smiled, thankful that they were back together.

***

“I for one had no intention of putting any kind of pressure on you. There is enough of that right now…you don’t need it.”

“I really don’t. Though I can say that a lot of it was being done because people care about me.”

“People are also afraid of change; new surroundings. I wish you didn’t have to go 3000 miles away to find something more but don’t be afraid to go because something so great is happening here. The same BS will happen here that always does. I'm going back to New York for a while.”

“How does Nora feel about that?” CJ asked her best friend.

It was a Sunday afternoon and they were sitting down for a quiet brunch at the Daily Grill. It had been a while since they had alone time together. Once CJ got close to Nora, which was pretty much when she and Toby first started dating, he had become the odd man out. He took it in stride; the three of them were a strange couple of sorts. Now with her deciding to go away, Toby wanted his time. He was going to miss her more than he could ever express aloud…he had to show her.

“Nora will roll with the punches like she always does.” He said. “There are going to be time when the work separates us and she knew that going in. I got a call from Tom Kaplan. He wants to work with Riley in the ninth.”

“Is he worth it?” she sipped her coffee.

“He has potential. Mark Richardson likes him, and I like Mark.”

“You'd only be in New York a couple of months.”

“That’s what I said. Are you having second thoughts about leaving?”

“I wouldn’t call them that. It’s hard to imagine going someplace where you are a stranger when you have to leave the place all your friends are.”

“You have some people out there. We are not going to change…DC will still be here. You were so hopeful when you got the job; don’t look at it as a burden before you even get there.”

“I'm not. And certainly not for the reason you think.”

“What reason is that?”

“Leo.”

“Are you in love with him?”

“No.” CJ sighed. “I like him so much, but…”

“But what?”

“We don’t exactly have the proper time to get to know each other.”

“You two have been constant company since mid-May.” Toby observed.

“Yeah, but I'm just trying to have a little fun before I get back to real life.”

“Does he know that?”

“When did every conversation I engage in become about Leo McGarry?” she asked.

“That’s a viable question. I've known you a long time and seen my share of your boyfriends. This time is different.”

“Starting with the fact that he is not my boyfriend.”

“Just be honest with me CJ. It’s me; you can tell me what you feel.”

“Don’t be my shrink Toby; you know how much you hate that. All I feel is I want to go to California and start fresh. And yes, maybe I feel that it’s a bit of a bitch to meet a man I could really develop something with as soon as I have to go. I’ll get over that. If my track record is any indication, it wasn’t going to work if I stayed anyway.”

“There is that. Your track record is a bit…”

“Is this the pot calling the kettle black portion of the conversation?”

Toby laughed. They’d both seen their share of come and goes over the years. Toby finally had the right one and though he would never press, he wanted the same for CJ. If Leo made her feel even a bit like Nora made him feel, being on the other side of the country would not change that. People liked to call him a pessimist but Toby hoped it all worked out. CJ and Leo both deserved it.

***

Tonight it was clear and the sky was full of stars. CJ could see them glistening off the Potomac. She saw the monuments, the lights; the sparkle of the nation’s capital. Standing there, hands pressed on the windows like a kid at Christmas, CJ seared the memory into her mind. With August coming this could be the last night for her to do it. She went back over to the bed, dropping her robe and sliding between the sheets. Leo smiled when he felt her body close to his.

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Leopold, Happy Birthday to you.” She kissed his mouth.

“Do I get to make a wish and blow out the candles?” he asked yawning.

“I didn’t want to wake you but I couldn’t help myself.”

“You're one of those birthday loving people, aren’t you?”

He turned on his side and put his arms around her. They were both naked and though the A/C was on there was plenty of heat in the room.

“How can you not love a day that is represented by the scarfing down of cake? Is there anything better?”

“A few things, but cake is good. Did you bake me a cake Claudia Jean?”

“Oh c’mon, I’d like to be able to have you eat it. But I do have other surprises.”

“What?” he kissed her softly.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said surprises…they are called that for a reason.”

“Well I want them.”

“And I want you. So how about a little quid pro quo?”

Leo pulled her on top of him and the kisses intensified. CJ growled, running her fingers through his hair.

“You're beautiful.” She said. “I think you are so beautiful.”

“That’s because you're a little bit weird Claudia Jean. But I love that.”

“You better love it.”

“Oh, I can't get enough of it baby.”

CJ straddled him, running her hands down his chest.

“Does the birthday boy have any wishes or desires?”

“I want a little birthday blowjob. That would be a very good way to start the day.”

“Tell me how much you want it.” she stroked him with soft hands; brought him to life. “Tell me how good it makes you feel.”

“Like flying without wings. Like being high without scotch.”

CJ moved down, teasing him with her lips and tongue. Her hand moved up and down his haft. He moaned, stroking her hair.

“Oh baby, don’t stop. Put it in your mouth.”

“What's the magic word?”

“Please.”

She laughed a bit, that lusty laugh that told Leo she knew what she was doing and loved every minute of it. Her mouth was hot on his skin. Deep throating him and loving the desire in his screaming of her name. He grabbed her hair as his body shuddered and he lost control. Every nerve sizzled and every piston fired.

“Claudia Jean! Oh God, good lord, oh God…CJ!”

His breathing was labored. She played with him, toyed with his soft cock with her lips until he was hard again.

“You do pretty well for a now fifty year old man. It turns me on that your want for me makes you hard.”

“Do you mean it when you say those things? I love when you say those things.”

CJ moved up to whisper in his ear.

“I mean every single word. You want your gift now?”

“That wasn’t it?” Leo asked laughing.

“While that may have been nice I have something better.”

“OK. Give it to me…I'm ready.”

CJ moved back onto the bed, took the small velvet box from under the pillow.

“Happy birthday Leo.”

He sat up and opened it. Inside was a pair of cufflinks made to look like Rubik cubes.

“Oh wow. These are great.”

“You like them?”

“Are you kidding me?” he kissed her. “They're terrific…I love them. Thank you baby.” He kissed her again.

“I just wanted to get you something memorable.”

Leo nodded, putting them on the nightstand and taking her into his arms.

“In November I’ll come to LA for your birthday. If you want me to.”

“I might really be busy with the new job and all.”

“Yeah. Well maybe we can play it by ear then.”

“Yeah. Don’t think I don’t want you there.”

“I don’t think that at all. You will just be busy. It’s not as if I won't be with midterms and the aftershocks to follow. I will hardly have time to come up for air. Things are about to get crazy.”

“Some would say they already have.” CJ stretched. “I think its time to get some more sleep and make sense of this in the morning.”

“The best part…it'll still be my birthday when I wake up.”

“Mmm hmm.” She held him in her arms as they sank into bed. “That calls for pancakes in bed after sleeping in and an afternoon of anything you want.”

“That’s promising.” He kissed her. “Goodnight CJ.”

“Goodnight Leo.” 

CJ didn’t sleep though. She was up until sunrise wondering what would happen over the next two months and after she went to California. She usually played relationships cautious…no man in a long while got as far as Leo had in two months. Something was different about this and it scared her as she braced herself for one of the biggest changes of her adult life.

Some moments she regretted accepting his dinner invitation. In the next breath she was so happy she took a chance on something. Sense had to be made of what she was going to do soon or CJ felt like she would be ripped in two.

***

“Friends.” Donna said.

“The technical term is friends with benefits.” Bonnie said.

“Friends definitely got off at the last station.” Nora replied. “We’re into another zone altogether.”

“To say lets be friends after all this is a bit demeaning.” CJ reasoned.

“All of what?” Donna said.

“CJ, you said it wasn’t getting serious. Would you like to amend your statement for the record?”

“Stop talking to her like she is on trial.” Bonnie said. “We all know it can change in the blink of an eye.”

“Thanks Bon.”

“Are you in love with him?” Nora asked.

“Why is it always about being in love? Is that the brass ring…the be all, end all? I like him and it sucks that I have to leave him. Isn’t that enough?”

The friends were having their bi-weekly dinner at the Occidental Grill. Martini glasses on the table, burning cigarettes in ashtrays, and the bustling of Capitol Hill all around them. It was a great place to see and be seen; a fixture of the DC celebrity circuit.

“I just want more time.” CJ said, puffing on a Camel Turkish Gold.

“You’ve got another four weeks.” Donna said.

“It’s just going to make me miss him more. I mean real time.”

“Time for what?” Bonnie asked. “To keep fudging on your feelings? If you want to pursue something long distance, if you think he’s worth it, say something.”

“Long distance relationships statistically don’t work.” CJ reasoned.

“Leo is not some frat boy or a young guy with a crush. He is a grown man, well aware of his feelings and limitations.”

CJ was fearful. She did not want to start the wheels turning on something and not be able to get out. She also did not want to walk away. That did not seen like an option right now.

“So tell him that.” Nora said.

‘She refuses to put her cards on the table.” Bonnie replied, reading her thoughts.

“I don’t even know why I'm here. You guys could just have a round table discussion without me.”

“Have him do it.” Donna suggested.

“What are you thinking?” CJ asked.

“Open up a dialogue…see what he’s thinking. You're running around like a chicken with your head cut off when he may have already decided you aren’t worth it.”

“Hey, that’s mean.”

“Well you don’t know what he’s thinking because you are too apprehensive to ask. Just ask him; I bet he is dying to tell you.”

“The kid’s right.” Bonnie said.

“I'm about a year younger than you.” Donna said.

“But I've seen things.”

“You grew up in Princeton and went to private school.”

“Hey, not to be a selfish bitch but could we please get back to me?”

“Right, sorry. Take Donna’s advice.” Nora said. “Have a real conversation. Until you do, all the speculation is going to give you ulcers. Are we ready to order; I am so hungry.”

“You're always hungry lately.” Donna replied.

“Shut up. There is nothing wrong with a change of appetite.”

“But aren’t you usually not hungry in the summer?” Bonnie asked.

“Usually, but this year…”

“When is the last time you had a period?” CJ asked.

“Um eww, non-dinner conversation.”

“Just answer it Nora.”

“I don’t know. I've been so busy at work and then Toby decided to go to New York. It’s just been…maybe six weeks. That is not a big deal; it will come on when Toby comes home for a weekend.”

“Or maybe it won't be back for the next eight months or so.”

“Bonnie, this is not the time to be joking.”

“I'm not. That is your last martini until we get to a drug store.”

Nora looked at CJ. Her hazel eyes registered confusion and a bit of fear.

“Don’t worry.” CJ put her hand on her shoulder. “We’re going to feed you and its going to be OK.”

“I might be pregnant.” She whispered.

***

“OK, we have sugar in the form of soda and cookies. We have popcorn, movies, and we’re dressed in pajamas. Are we missing anything?”

“Chinese food. You cannot have a sleepover without Chinese.”

Leo grabbed the cordless phone as he looked over the menu. CJ’s room was practically empty. With two weeks left until she went off to California, her bedroom consisted of a bed, a small table, a TV and a VCR. Everything else was packed up and on its way to a rented house in the Hollywood Hills.

“How do you like the sound of sweet and sour chicken and steamed dumplings?”

“Get at least some vegetable dumplings. Oh, and plenty of fortune cookies.”

“Yeah. Do you want some beer?”

“No.” she shook her head. “I'm fine.”

“You sure?”

“Mmm hmm. I don’t need it.”

As Leo called in the food, CJ pushed the curtains aside and watched the rainfall. The meteorologists called it a tropical depression and predicted at least 2 inches of rain before it moved up the I-95 corridor into Philly, New York, and Boston.

“What's on your mind?” he asked.

“The last time I was at a sleepover it was in a basement with maroon shag carpeting. We listened to Elton John on vinyl, watched James at 15 and argued over who was the cuter Cassidy brother, David or Sean. Oh, and my best friend Kate and I put Patsy Flowers’ hand in a bowl of water because she fell asleep first.”

“Sounds like a real adventure.”

“For a little girl from the suburbs, it was a blast. Especially when the boys tried to sneak in.”

“That was always my favorite part. You're too far away, c’mere.”

CJ smiled, moving back onto the bed. She kissed him and he hugged her tight.

“You gonna get one of those California perms and a tan when you go away?”

“A perm? What is it, 1985? Definitely a tan but I have to be careful because I have fair skin.”

“Very fair skin.” Leo kissed her shoulder. 

CJ giggled. She loved the feel of his lips on her skin.

“Leo?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I wanted to ask you…I was wondering…”

The door buzzed and Leo kissed her softly.

“I’ll be right back. Hold that thought, OK?”

“OK.”

While he was gone, CJ went over in her mind what she was going to say and how she would say it. Avoidance had been great for a while; there were more fun things to do. No one wanted to have serious conversation when you could go sailing, to festivals, restaurants, and for long walks. And at night, when she lay in his arms, exhausted from their lovemaking, she could not bring herself to say anything. CJ never wanted anything to ruin the few intimate moments they had left.

“Dinner!” he walked into the room with the bags.

CJ clapped and they got right down to eating.

“So, you wanted to ask me something.”

“Try these vegetables dumplings. They have the best.”

She put it in his mouth and Leo smiled.

“It is good. I gotta tell you though; Cho Fu’s by George Mason have a bit more seasoning.”

“Whatever.” She pushed his shoulder.

They both laughed and Leo leaned to kiss her cheek.

“OK, when I go away, what happens to us?”

“What do you want to happen?” Leo asked.

“Honestly?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I want you to answer my question with your own feelings and not with more questions.”

“Yes ma'am. CJ, 3000 miles is never going to change how I feel about you. Life is going to take us away from each other for a little while but I hope we get together again.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I would love to say lets be in a monogamous relationship and all the serious stuff, but…”

“But what?”

“You're young and will be in a new town. A happening town. You deserve to go out there and explore everything. Just keep me in mind.”

“I couldn’t forget you.”

“I do find that I am memorable. Though it is usually for the wrong reasons.”

“Not this time.” She whispered.

“You're so sweet.” He stroked her face.

“So, we just had a conversation about it.”

“We did.”

“Is it OK that I am still confused?” she asked.

“Yeah. We take it day by day. Take a deep breath and it will come. We won't even know what we’re facing until you're gone. No matter what happens though, there will always be a lot of love in my heart for you. A whole lot.”

She rubbed her nose against his and they shared a tender kiss.

“Love?”

“In my heart, for you. CJ, I mean it.”

“I know.” She nodded. “I feel the same way.”

“Good. Does that mean we can watch Gilda first?”

CJ laughed, rustling his hair. That made them both laugh.

“Dream on. It’s Sabrina first, then Gilda. That way if I fall asleep I still get my movie.”

“That is very diplomatic of you Claudia Jean.” He said.

“I thought so. I'm having a lot of fun tonight.”

“That’s what was supposed to happen.”

Leo put his arm around her as they munched Chinese food and watched Humphrey Bogart and William Holden woo Audrey Hepburn. She laughed, smiled, and squeezed his hand on her favorite parts. In two weeks she would be gone; Leo would be alone again. He already felt the loneliness in the pit of his stomach.

He also felt hope. They were close; connected over their short period of time together. Leo McGarry was in love though he thought it better to keep mum about that. The time would come for everything…Leo was willing to try patience this time.

“You're getting sleepy.” Leo whispered toward the end of the movie. “Shall I stick your hand in water?”

“I'm fine.” CJ replied laughing. “Just give me a Coke and a fortune cookie. I will spring right back to life.”

“I'm not opposed to turning off the TV and turning out the lights.” He pulled her closer.

“What about Gilda?” CJ’s hands worked under his Polo shirt, caressing his back.

“I've got all the redhead I need Claudia Jean, right here in my arms.”

***


End file.
